The present disclosure relates to a stator manufacturing method and a stator.
There is known a stator manufacturing method and stator manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a stator including a stator core and coils (see JP-A-2013-172575, for example). In the method and apparatus described in JP-A-2013-172575, the lead wire portions of coils formed by flat conductors are bent, the lead wire portions projecting in the axial direction from the end surface of the stator core. The lead wire portion of each coil is connected by welding or the like to the lead wire portion of another coil apart from the coil by a predetermined distance in the circumferential direction.